Together, Until the End
by HikaKiti
Summary: Because friendships COULD perhaps last, beyong life. Love between brothers is never forgotten. The story of the Marauders, from their meeting to their deaths.
1. The Start

_**A/N: **Okay, so... I know a lot of people have done this, but... I was struck with sudden Marauder fever and HAD to write it. Here's my story of The Marauders, up until the bloody end of them all. Each chapter will be in one of their points of view as I see them. Thank you._

**Chapter One ~ The Start (Sirius' POV)**

"Now, don't forget – I want no letters of detentions, points taken from Slytherin – where you will be sorted, obviously – or anything of the sort. Do you understand, Sirius?" My mother must be a fool. Not that this would come as a surprise. I force a smile – more of my usual characteristic smirk or sneer – and tell her:

"Of course, Mum. I'll be a perfect little Snake just like Nacrissa and Andy." I with false brightness.

"You had better be. I don't want anyone to bring any more disgrace to the -"

"The Noble House of Black. Yeah, I got it, Mum. G'bye now." I interrupt her beginning of a rant and give a fake bow, which I can see makes her want to hit me, but before she can I'm dragging my trunk onto the train.

The compartments are mostly full, the odd seat here or there. I spot one in a compartment with about three third-year girls wearing bright yellow and black scarves and quickly walk past. Even if I don't mind the other houses as much as the rest of my family... Hufflepuff's are a bit too... soft.

Finally I find one with a boy my age, still wearing jeans and t-shirt. I slip inside gratefully and grin my sly grin. "Mind if I join you?"

I don't wait for an answer. Instead I shove my trunk up into the holding space and take a seat, lounging comfortably. The other boy is taller than me – no surprise, I haven't hit my growing spurt yet. He has messy black hair that sticks up in the back, and glittering brown eyes that are looking around with a curious air. I think I could like this guy – if he isn't an idiot or some lame bum.

"My name is James. James Potter." He says, extending a hand before I get a word out. I grin. Yes, this guy's probably okay.

"Sirius Black." I reply, and shake the offered hand. The doors slide open and a red-head girl sweeps in, shoving her trunk up and pressing herself into a seat close by the window. I don't have to be a genius to know she's crying – she's sniffling and making annoying whimper noises. "So, what do you suppose?"

"About what?" James looks at me, narrowing his eyes.

"Hogwarts, of course. What do you think about the school?" I roll my eyes. We've both somehow silently agreed to leave the girl alone.+

"I think it should be a right fun!" James says, and he grins. He's got a smile not unlike mine – sparked with mischief.

The doors slide open yet again, and this time its some greasy-haired boy our age. He ignores us and walks straight to the girl, touching her arm and talking to her, looking excited. The girl's upset because of her sister – she's a muggleborn, the only witch in the family.

"But we're going!" he says, and I can hear his excitement. No surprise there. He looks like one of those uncared-for boys, all skin and bones. He's already changed into his robes. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" The girl looks at him this time, and I see she is really pretty, if you take away the puffy red eyes and sniffling nose. Her eyes are a brilliant shade of green. She smiles slightly.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." the boy says, smiling too now.

I haven't really been paying attention to them, maybe a glance since their conversation is kind of loud, but other than that James and I have been talking of Quidditch. At grease-head's words, though, James perks up "Slytherin?" he raises his eyebrows, probably trying not to laugh as he turns to me. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

I don't smile. "My whole family have been in Slytherin." I tell him. Well, its true. Tracing back as far as the Black family tree can see, its nothing but green and silver snakes.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!"

I can't help it – I smile. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

He imitates lifting the sword. What a bloody idiot.

I like him.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad."

The grease-head snorts and we both turn to him.

"Got a problem with that?" James asks, and he pushes up his glasses.

"No." the boy says with a sneer. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

I can't help it. "Where're you going, seeing as your neither?"

James laughs so hard I'm sure people three compartments over can hear us. The girl turns red, and the greasy-haired boy sniffs. "Come on, Severus. Lets find another compartment." she says, dragging down her trunk and turning for the door with her still-red nose in the air.

"Oooooo..." James and I seem to think along the same track, as we both imitate the girl. As Severus passes James juts out his leg, nearly tripping him. I hoot with delight.

"See ya, Snivellus!" I cry as the door slams.

The rest of the train ride is boring, with taunts tossed around from James to me, and back around, and half-way a girl telling us we should change into robes, to which we reply, "Robes? You mean, like the kind you wear after a bath?"

She looks annoyed at Jame's childishness and stalks off. Minutes later another boy, taller and skinny and pale, arrives, asking quietly to have a seat. Seems he was tired of being surrounded by girls- I realize he'd probably taken that seat with the 'Puffs.

We welcome him with open arms and lots of questions. His name is Remus Lupin. He doesn't care what house he's in. He looks tired, and I see some wicked scars across his face and neck, and vanishing down the neck of his robes. His hands and arms, visible as he lifts his trunk into the girl's old place, are also crisscrossed with scars. Is this guy some kind of knife fighter? I doubt it, he's so skinny and weak-looking. And scruffy. Yeah, scruffy. That's a good word to describe him. His hair is light colored, like sand, a sharp contrast to both mine and James'. His eyes are gold-brown.

"So, you play Quidditch?" The sport seems to be all James cares about. I roll my eyes and Remus glances up from where he's settled by the window with a book.

"Not really. Not a very good flier." he says. I shrug.

Then another girl – a prefect by the look of her – comes in and begins to scold us. Apparently we were "rude and impolite" to her friend, and fellow prefect. She's standing just outside the doorway, droning on about manners, when the door slams in her face and the screen comes down, blocking her furious face from view. I turn grinning at the sheer genius behind it, and see that Remus is tucking his wand into the pages of his book, still reading.

"This, men, is the start of a beautiful friendship." I tell them, crossing my arms behind my head and kicking my feet up.

_**A/N: **Okay, so there's the first chapter! What do you think, Marauder lovers? Not my best, I don't think, but I had to shove in all of JK's conversation with Sev and Lilly for it to be accurate, ne? I don't own that, or the characters, obviously. Anyways, leave a review and I'll love you forever. As always, please review!_

_~~HikaKiti_


	2. Sorting, Dinner, and Beds

**Chapter Two- The Sorting, Dinner, and Beds (James' POV)**

Sirius, Remus and I are some of the first off the train when we get there. I straighten my glasses and look around. Some seventh year boys are yelling for everyone to leave their belongings, but I still slip my wand into my pocket. We're all shepherded away by some sort of massive man with a bristly beard and black eyes. He loads us into boats, then grumbles that there are more of us than last year. "Two 'er three of yeh will 'ave to ride wi' me." he says. Everyone's silent, so I step forward. Sirius is seconds before me, and Remus – to my slight surprise – comes as well.

He grins, and I can see friendliness in his huge face. "Alrigh' Alrigh, come an yeh bunch a firs' years."

We all scramble in, and after making sure everyone is seated and ready the giant man climbs aboard our boat. It shakes and rocks horribly, making me laugh and wonder if we'll flip, but it stays upright.

"My name is Hagrid, by the way." He adds as he taps the boat with a bright pink umbrella.

We make it to the other side of this huge lake. Sirius nudges me when we're about half-way across and points, grinning, over to side of the boat. I peer down and see something slimy flick by. "What is it?" I ask.

"The giant squid." Remus answers quietly. Everything about this guy screams quiet, but that thing with the door and the prefect show he has a slight rebellious streak as well, so I think he'll be a good companion. If he's in Gryffindor, that is.

"Blimey." I sigh, and then we're climbing out of the boat onto the shore. A tall woman – not as tall as Hagrid but still tall, welcomes us. She has steel gray hair tied into a bun beneath her tall black hat.

She leads us to a room where we're told to wait. She quickly explains the houses of Hogwarts and their founders, and then she's gone. Remus taps my arm and points up, a small smile on his scarred face. I follow the gesture and see ghosts dropping into the room. They grin and smile and wave, welcoming us, and move on to the feast.

Mcgonagall returns and we're led into the Great Hall, where the ceiling is bright and starry. We line up in alphabetical order and the hat begins to sing. I watch as the line moves forward.

"Black, Sirius!" Mcgonagall called. The hat sat on Sirius' head for a while, bending one way. Sirius paled. I wonder what the hat's saying, but before I have proper time to worry for my rambunctios friend, the hat laughs, a cackle really, and yells:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There are screams of outrage from some of the Slytherins, and I see that two girls – a blonde with the same eyes as Sirius and another, older girl with the same nose and face shape – look angered. A little farther along the table sits one girl, silent, with a hint of a smile playing around her mouth – the same shaped lips as Sirius. I blink at her, then turn back to the Sorting. Sirius is sitting between two Gryffindors, who look at him in surprise before welcoming the next girl to the table.

I watch as Lily Evans, the red-head from the train, gets put in Gryffindor. There are a whole bunch more faces, mostly ones I don't know, and then Lupin, Remus takes his seat. The hat jerks as he's placed on Remus' head, and I wonder why its suddenly grinning. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouts, and Remus slides into place beside Sirius.

I grin. Good, we'll be together. All in Gryffindor. Because, obviously, I will be. Its my turn soon enough and I plop myself down on the stool. The hat is placed on my head, and then I can hear it whispering. "This guy's the easiest of all! He's got every Gryffindor quality out there." and the hat yelled out GRYFFINDOR!

I am smiling as I take my seat. Others are sorted, and I see the greasy-haired boy from the train come forward as one of the last. "Snape, Severus!"

He's sorted into Slytherin, but it takes about a minute. Lily Evans, sitting next to me, looks dismayed, so I, being the amazingly awesome gentleman I am, extend a hand. "James Potter."

She raises an eyebrow at me and turns her back.

I snort, see Sirius pointing a laughing at me, and then Remus chuckling, and roll my eyes. Dinner appears with a pop onto our plates and Sirius' laughing ceases as he crams a chicken leg into his mouth. For a guy brought up by a noble family, he has the manners of a half-starved pig. I tell him so, and he splatters gravy from his potatoes across my face.

Remus laughs quietly. His plate is only filled with a dinner roll and what must be the smallest bit of ribs I've ever seen. So I shovel about a pound of pudding onto the gleaming gold dish when dessert comes. His face is priceless, and I fall back snickering.

After dinner we're led upstairs by the girl from the train. I can see she has a red mark on her nose from where the door hit her, and point it out to my new friends. Remus smiles slightly, but Sirius bursts into loud laughter, drawing more than one pair of startled eyes.

I'm getting tired by the time we reach a portrait of some fat lady in a silky dress. She looks happy to see us, and I vaguely remember the prefect telling her, "Monkshood" before she swings aside and lets us in.

The common room is awesome, filled with lumpy couches and scratched tables. The walls are decked in red-and-gold banners, and there's two pairs of stairways curling away. The prefect directs us to dormitories, and I reach the first bed in the room she pointed to.

"Wait!" Sirius calls, and I freeze.

"What?" I ask.

He goes first, putting a hand on each of the beds, and the finally jumps into the one I was about to take. "This ones the best. I want it." he grins cheekily and I cuff him over the ear.

"Stupid." I snort, but I'm laughing, and I take the bed to the right. Remus takes the one on the other side of me, and then a tiny boy comes in.

He's plumper than all of us by far, and hes got a round, baby face. When he smiles nervously, we see he has two overly large front teeth. He reminds me of a rat, or a mouse, the way he glances around warily and fiddles with his hands.

"Um, hello." he says, and his voice is kind of grating, but I think I could get used to it in time. "My... My name is... Peter."

"What's up, Peter? Come on in, we won't bite. Well, I won't anyway. Can't speak for Sirius." I say, grinning, but I see Remus swallow nervously. _What's that all about? _I think.

Peter smiles and scrambles over to the remaining bed. I see that our trunks have appeared at the foot of our beds, and I pull off my shirt before laying back down and falling asleep.

The next morning, Remus wakes us. We're late.


	3. Classes and Notice of Dates

**Chapter Three ~ Classes and Date Notice (Remus' POV)**

I'm the first one awake, which isn't a surprise. I never sleep well. I glance at the old grandfather clock, wondering if I will have to pretend to go back to sleep, and find we're already late. I leap up, kicking off the tangled blankets that wrapped around my legs. "Wake up! James! Sirius!" I call, already digging through my trunk for clothes.

Everyone is mumbling and stumbling around. "We're late." I try to get them to hurry, and understand. We can't be late – not on the first day. It's lucky enough I was accepted here, what with the... I shake my head, telling myself not to think about it in case someone nearby has Occulemency.

Sirius strips to his underwear and his pants, which he tossed off so carelessly, fall across my shoulders. I shrug them off, ignoring Sirius' chortle, and finally tug my robes out.

As we all dress hurriedly and scramble for the stairs, we see that the common room is empty. "Merlin's beard, Rem! You failed to mention we were this late!" Sirius yelps, seeing the bigger clock as we dash for the portrait tunnel. "I better have time to eat some pudding, at least!"

As it is, the three are lucky I'm there. They can't seem to remember right from left, and certainly not the way to the Great Hall. Peter falls straight through the trick step in the stairs, and we all have to stop to pull him out, because for some reason, we can't think of leaving him behind. I lead the way to the Great Hall and we slide – hoping we aren't noticed – into the end of the table.

"Ah, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin. How nice of you to join us. Eat quickly, I will take no tardiness for my class." Professor Mcgonagall hands each of us a schedule for the week. Its fairly simple, two classes before lunch and three after, and then the rest of the day for studying or homework.

For today the first one is Transfiguration. Then Potions, with the Slytherins. After lunch, we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Charms with Ravenclaw, and lastly History of Magic. Tomorrow is the same basic, but switching History with Astronomy, and Herbology with Flying class.

I watch Sirius shovel eggs and about six pounds of bacon into his mouth, and James scarf through pancakes. Peter eats with tiny, quick bite, and I am reminded of some sort of rodent. I must look odd to them, eating with a fork and cutting up my food. I find it funny how similar James and Sirius are.

Its not the first time I've been different, so I don't dwell on that.

We finish eating quickly, despite Sirius' complaints that he wanted more grape juice, and head off for Transfiguration. We seem to fit together as if we've known each other longer than one night, matching steps and keeping Peter from tripping on the trick steps without a single word. I don't know much about friendship, but I enjoy this, if it is what it is.

We take seats in Mcgonagall's class with about twenty or so other first year Gryffindors. "Welcome, welcome. Now that everyone is seated, I will begin." she says. She pulls out a wand, and I see everyone in the room lean forward.

But she only sets the wand on the desk, and there are mumbles of annoyance or disapointment from all around. I watch, though, seeing a smile tug the corners of the old woman's wrinkled mouth. She is suddenly a cat, and everyone gasps and cheers. I feel a tighten in my throat. I don't find it "brilliant" or "bloody awesome" to be an animal. I find it a horrifying thing. She shifts back, explains that she is an Animagus. Its one of the highest levels of Transfiguration, she says. I swallow my thoughts on animal-transforming and listen, taking neat notes as she continues on about the three laws and such.

We're set on turning needles into matches – opposite what she had her kids doing last year, Sirius says. I ignore his and James' conversation and concentrate on my needle. It's not easy; Sirius just accidentally turned Peter's nose green. Peter shrieks, not in fear or anger, but with awe and joy, and I label him as the type of boy who will do anything to be liked.

I once more try to focus, and finally, a bit of silver flakes off the needle. I feel a certain amount of pride in that. I'm the only one of my roommates to get anywhere close. Sirius and James are split up, and Mcgonagall sits him next to me. He smirks at me and peeks at my needle, which is, by now, less pointed as well as wood colored.

"Remy! How'd you do that?" he asks, and I glance up.

"Just concentrate, Sirius." I tell him, and he arches a black brow and nods. I see him staring at his own needle and try not to laugh.

By the end of class I've done it correctly, as has Sirius. James was next closest, with one a bit of silver at the tip, and Peter is completely lost. Anyone not completely finished must complete it for homework, as well as the twelve-inch essay she assigned.

We head to the next class and James and Sirius have what seems to be the best time ever poking fun at a boy they call Snivellus. I didn't really think this was right, especially not when James lit fire to the very end of the boy's robes, but I said nothing.

Peter was completely in adoration of the two. He laughed and clapped and stared with wide eyes. I disliked this, but this, too, I kept to myself. What place do I have to put down a boy's feelings? Anyways, Potions passed with nothing more exciting then Severus' robes on fire, and we were at lunch. It was then I finally noticed the tiny calender squeezed into the top right corner of my schedule. A calender.

It was two nights until the full moon.

I could feel the blood drain from my face, and saw my friends – the exact things my father had ordered me _not to get_, watch me worriedly.

I excused myself and went back to the dormitories for the rest of lunch, wondering what I was supposed to do when... when the day came.

_**A/N: Lupin, love, you're terribly hard to write! Anyways, I doubt this was my best, but I tried! Review please, and tell me what you think!**_


	4. Flying Class and Friends

**Chapter Four ~ Flying Class and Friends(Peter's POV)**

"Flying class today!" James cheered, and I grinned excitedly. "I'll be the best flier out there. What about you, Sirius? You fly much?"

"I told you on the train, didn't I? I play beater. 'Course I fly." Sirius said, talking with his mouth full as usual.

I wondered if I could ever fly. When I was at home, mother never let me near a broomstick. Maybe I'll fall off. If I fell off, would Sirius, and James, and Remus make fun of me? Speaking of Remus... "Um, guys? Where's Remus?" I ask, looking around. Sirius snorts.

"Just noticing our friend isn't here, Peter? It's lunch. Remy said he'd be back soon, like, first class. Had to talk to Dumbledore, or something. Hope he isn't getting blamed for our idea of throwing Dungbombs in Snivellus' cauldron." he told me, and I felt ashamed.

I knew I was blushing, but James and Sirius didn't notice. Minutes later we were on the Quidditch pitch, me fiddling my thumbs nervously and James and Sirius nearly bouncing. I wish I was brave like them. Why had the hat put me in Gryffindor? Oh yes, because I had asked... Slytherin would kill me in seconds!

"Okay! So, all you've got to do is say, UP! To the broom, alright? And don't be scared. It'll know if you're scared." Madam Hooch, the flying coach, said. I trembled and extended my right hand.

"U-Up!" I stutter, then curse as the broom doesn't even twitch. James' is in his hand. Sirius' is in his hand too. Oh no! Am I the only one?

I look around quickly, and to my relief I see that others, most of the others, actually, haven't gotten their brooms up either. Its just Sirius, James, and... Remus?

"Remy! So nice of you to show!" Sirius grins, and I wave. Then I realize I'm now one of the only ones without my broom, and hurriedly tell it to get up.

After two more tries it lifts lazily to my hand. Madam Hooch gives us permission to fly a few feet off the ground, and James immediately shoots off into the sky. Sirius chases after him, laughing like a maniac. Hooch blows her whistle and tells them both off as they land, but I just stand there in awe. That was brilliant!

I tell them so, and James ruffles my hair, smirking. "I know." he says.

He's so sure of himself!

Remus hasn't lifted very high off the ground. He seems distracted. I can't worry about him, though, because now I need to try and fly myself.

Everyone else has at least managed a hover, at least... I hope I can! I climb onto the broom and lift up my feet.

The rest of class I stay about two feet above the ground, but I don't mind. I'm so jealous of James and Sirius. They're brilliant fliers! They're shooting into the air after tossed rocks from me when Hooch's back turns. I clap and cheer when I think its a good idea, and it must be because James looks smug.

We go back inside and to the remainder of the classes, and I keep on James' heels. Its so fun to have friends!

_**A/N: **Ugh, I couldn't write that. I hate Pettigrew, he's such a lame character. Hope I captured his... personality. He's hard. Not my best chapter. But don't worry: Next is Sirius' POV, so its BOUND to be better. Review as always please! Thank you!_


	5. Remus Leaves Us

**Chapter Five ~ Remus Leaves Us (Sirius' POV)**

"OI! SIRIUS!" James wakes me and I crack open my eyes. He's grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. Its pitch-black in the room, and the only thing I can see is the very blurred outline of James' face. I growl something I don't even remember and shove him off. He falls off the bed and I roll over, burying deeper into my pillow. We may be best friends, but I like to sleep in. "Sirius, you bloody idiot! I'm trying to tell you Remus is gone again!" he yells, and I hear Peter's snuffling snore cut off as he wakes up.

I groan and sit up. "Again? He's never here." I don't know why this bothers me so much, seeing as he vanishes at least once or twice a month, and then shows up in the next couple of days, but James and I have gotten into the habit of waking each other when we notice, and going to search for our friend. It's probably something wrong with us. Mum would think so. I call it ''loyalty''.

So, it's the third month of school, and the fourth time Remus has disappeared at night. I climb out of bed, and grab a robe to throw on over my boxers. No use freezing my butt off while I look for Rem.

We tip-toe downstairs and look around the common room, even though we have a pretty good idea that he isn't there. I even peek under the rug – though why I do is beyond me, blame it on lack of sleep. I am worried about my scar-faced friend. After searching every inch of the common room we slip out of the portrait hole and stumble away. We hurry down the stairs, glancing around warily for any teachers. Both our wands are out and lit with a soft, "Lumos".

We jump when we hear a howling noise, but shrug it off. There are no wolves inside the castle, we're perfectly safe. So we begin our search.

Because of the sleepless nights we've spent in the halls we've come up with a kind of plan. We start in one of the far hallways to the left, and make our way right, looking for any signs of our friend. Of course, we find none. My feet are cold, and I begin to wish I'd grabbed some socks. We're just rounding the last corner, and I muttering a whispered complaint, when I find myself staring straight into a bright white light at the end of a wand.

The teacher does not look happy. I grin cheekily. Caught. "And just _what _may I ask, are two Gryffindor first years doing out wandering the castle?" She demands, and I finally realize its Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. She's not so bad about punishments. I've gotten away with quiet a lot.

"We're looking for Remus, miss." I feel my face contort in shock for a second, then I glare at James. So, going for the truth, are we? Lets just throw Remus under the bus. James shrugs at me, and I see he looks exhausted. I realize he might be more worried then he's showing, and I feel a twinge of guilt.

Madam Pomfrey's shoulders droop and her eyes soften. "Of course you are, dears. You won't find him, though, so I really think you children should get back to bed." She says gently, and I bristle.

"Not until we know where our friend is, professor." I declare, and feel James nudge me with his elbow. I ignore him, and Madam Pomfrey looks sad.

"I'm afraid that isn't for me to tell, boys. Come on now, lets get you back to bed. You'll catch a cold, Black, walking around without so much as a pair of pants. Come along." she herds us back towards the stairs before I remember to stop and look at her.

"So, you know where Remus is?"

Madam Pomfrey closes her eyes. "Yes, boys. Now, lets go."

"Where is he? Is he sick? Why does he disappear all the time? Is he in the hospital wing? Can we see him?" James demands, his hands balling into fists.

The gentle healer looks slightly angry now. "I'm sure dear Mr. Lupin is pleased to know he has such devoted friends, but I'm afraid his condition and current whereabouts are none of your buisness. I am forbidden to speak of it." she says, and her sharp tone suggest no argument.

I argue anyways. Its what I'm best at. "But, ma'am, it is our buisness." I tell her, and she jerks back.

"Oh? How so?"

"Because he's our brother." I tell her, and I'm surprised how much I mean it. The teacher's eyes soften again, and I wonder if its just the lighting, but I think I see a hint of tears.

"Boys, please, let's just get you back to bed. I'll talk to him when he returns, alright? Maybe he'll tell you for himself."

I don't think that's good enough, but James shakes his head. I give in and follow the Potter back upstairs and through the portrait hole. We reach the dormitories, and I look out the window. There's another howl, and I realize I've been hearing them all night.

The moon looks pretty. Bright and full. Just like the kind of moon there was when Regulus and I would play outside, pretending to be-

I freeze in the middle of taking back off my robe. Remus disappears once a month – maybe twice. Only for one night.

I realize the howls I've been hearing are not a normal occurance. They have a pattern, and I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't even tell James. I grab socks and shoes, stuff them on my feet. I pull on a sweater and the robe again, and I'm down the stairs before James catches up.

"What in bloody he-"

"Shh!" I hiss, and climb out the hole yet again. I have to slow down again, creeping around corners and checking twice for teachers. Finally I reach the double doors that lead outside. I press my hand to open them and James' fingers catch my wrist, tan compared to my pale skin.

"What are you doing?" he demands, and I grin.

"Just a hunch." I tell him.

"This isn't a good idea! We've already been caught by Madam Pomfrey!" James hisses, and I shake off his hand and push open the door.

"What's life without a little risk?" I say, and then we're standing on the steps, overlooking the grounds.

_**A/N: **Yay for Sirius' chapter. I like this one better than the others, I think. Sirius and Remus have always been my favorite Marauders. Anyways, you like the way I time skipped? Sorry, I just needed to get to this part. And since this story goes through all seven years - and after - I figure three or four months isn't too much time to skip. REVIEWS MAKE HIKAKITI TYPE FASTER! _

_PS: This story might be put on slight hold for a couple days, seeing as Lent is finally over and I can watch anime again! Anime is always my first love, and I've been ordered to finish Fullmetal Alchemist... so yeah. Anyways, never fear. I shall return to this story, of course. Just after I see Edward kick some serious buttocks. _


	6. We Sneak Out

_**A/N: **Okay... yeah. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't update on this. And then I do update, after, like, MONTHS, and its with a really short, kinda sucky chapter. I... I am so sorry. But, I'll have you know that chapter seven is already halfway complete, and it is LONG. So, something to look forward to, if anyone is still following or reading this story..._

**C****hapter Six ~ We Sneak Out (James' POV)**

Sirius must be insane. I must be insane. I can't understand what he's thinking, but I don't honestly mind. Sneaking out onto the grounds after dark... that'll be an awfully interesting story, won't it? So I follow him. We creep out over the grass, glancing back every so often. It's kind of chilly, but I don't really pay attention. The howling is a lot louder out here. In fact... it's coming from that weird tree that attacks people. What's it... oh, the Whomping Willow.

Well, Sirius heads straight for it, and for the first time I follow him instead of it being the other way around. It felt weird looking at his back as he hurried across the grass, instead of looking over my shoulder and seeing him following. We dash across the last few feet to the tree, and I jump back because branches are swinging down to try and kill me. Stupid tree.

Sirius gets hit by one of the smaller branches and I shout, afraid he's been hurt. He's tossed about six or seven feet into the air and lands flat on his back. When I reach him he's panting and trying to get breath into his body. The dirty words coming from his mouth are probably not helping, but they sure as heck are amusing.

We make it to the trunk of the tree just barely, getting tossed around about four times each, and Sirius collapses on the knotted wood, his fist slamming into a protruding knoll. The tree freezes. We stare. "Well, now we know how to shut the bloody thing off." Sirius snaps, obviously flustered, and then another howl comes.

Its from within the tree, and so loud it makes us both cover our ears, wincing. We share a glance and it's like I've known him forever – we enter the tree together and crawl through the dark towards the piercing wails of the wolf.

He shoves past me, and in the dim light I can see curiosity sketched on his face. He climbs up some wooden steps, and I'm seconds behind.

What we see makes us both yell and tumble back. I shove him towards to exit, but he's frozen in shock. I glance over my shoulder and see that the thing is almost to us, its fangs bared and saliva dripping from its mouth. It's claws are three inches long each at least. Sirius grabs my arm to drag me back and we tumble onto the stairs, but the creature reaches out and tears a wound across Sirius' back. His robe pulls off as he jerks forward. He screams in pain, falling, and I see something red splatter the floor before I'm out into the tunnel, shaking and dragging Sirius. I'm screaming, but the beast can't seem to pass the stairway, so I snap my mouth shut, grit my teeth, and drag a bleeding Sirius – my best friend – out into the night air.

We've barely staggered to the door when Madam Pomfrey reaches us, and her eyes are huge with horror.

"What did I tell you?! What did I say?! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!" she trembles slightly, and I know that I'm _not _crying. I'm _not _shaking as she holds out her hands and tries to take Sirius.

Sirius is groaning and I try to pull him away, even though something hot and sticky is running over my arm. Madam Pomfrey almost looks as though she might be about to cry, and I feel Sirius sliding from my arms.

"J-james..." Sirius whimpers, and the voice doesn't seem like it's his.

Madam Pomfrey tears him from my arms and picks him up easily. She has an arm tucked under his shoulders, and the other was holding his legs. I can't even bring myself to follow for a moment as she turns and begins rushing for the building. My knees are shaking and I'm terrified.

This was Sirius' idea! If he dies... if he... he can't... he can't die!

I still didn't understand. Why had Sirius been so interested in some sort of howling monster?!

Finally my legs began to move. I stumbled after the teacher, staring at the grass between my bare feet. Every few feet there were flecks of red. Sirius...

Don't die on me. Please hold on.


	7. Scars

_**A/N: **Not as long as I hoped, but still longer than the last chapter. And two updates in one day isn't bad, right? Well, here you go. Hope you enjoy. Review, please?_

_**Chapter Seven~ Scars**_

I wake up in a puddle of my own blood. My fingers are stuck together from it. The metallic smell is strong. I struggle into a sitting position and find that I'm sporting a new wound that will no doubt scar over, a large wound glaring like a smile across my stomach.

And yet I'm not surprised. I'm eleven years old. _Eleven _and I've been in worse situations. I stand shakily and stumble, wincing in disgust as some of the blood splashes me. I've no idea where my shoes could even be, but luckily my pants are at least partially in tact, though stretched and torn beyond repair. It would take entirely too much awkward explaining if I walked through the corridors in the nude. It would also be very embarrassing.

The pain is almost to much to bear. This was one of my... worse transformations, then. It explains why I can't remember anything. Not even the usual flashes... although for some reason I have a horrible, horrible suspicion that I did something much worse then hurt myself.

I limp towards the door and hold out a hand warily. Madam Pomfrey had put enchantments on any possible exits. They would blow me back and prevent me from leaving.

The wards had worn off. I was free to go.

I stepped out of the shabby little hut she'd called the "Shrieking Shack". I was expecting hard wood or packed earth under my foot as I moved, so you can imagine my surprise as something soft touches my bare foot.

"What...?" I ask aloud. It becomes a habit to talk to yourself when you are alone a lot. Which I was, fortunately. I could ask no one to befriend me – I was a monster.

I shook my head to rid it of my dark thoughts, regretting it as sweat-dampened hair fell in my eyes. I reached down and picked up the black fabric, horror filling me as I saw red trim. There was no way...

A Gryffindor robe? It wasn't mine – mine was back on my bunk, folded on my pillow. I stared at it.

Oh, I feel like I'm going to be sick. Of course, that could be from blood loss, seeing as the scratches up and down my arms and the torn skin across my stomach are still bleeding, but _bloody hell _I'm terrified that I've hurt someone. There's blood on this robe, and tears across the back.

_Please don't let some innocent person be hurt because of me. _I pray silently the entire time I drag myself to the building. I groan as I limp up to the door of the Healing Ward, and then I freeze, the robe being squeezed in my hand.

"He'll be alright though, right Miss?"

No... that voice...

It can't be! No! This is why my father told me not to get friends. This is why I was supposed to force myself into solitude. Oh... oh I'll be expelled and sent home. Mother will be so disappointed...

And just like that, I throw open the door. I have to apologize. I might be the shy, timid one usually, but this is unacceptable. I have to apologize. Oh who is it, Peter or Sirius? What have I done? What have I done?!

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" I am wailing as I rush into the room, one hand holding the front of my pants to keep them from falling down.

James looks up, confused. "Remus...?" his confusion changes to surprise and then horror as he sees me. "Oh my god! Remus!"

Madam Pomfrey grabs me by the shoulders. James is in the way, I can't even see who it is in the bed.

I struggle. "Please, miss, let me apologize! Please expel me! I shouldn't be here!" I beg her, turning my eyes on her. She looks stunned. Why does she look so surprised? I'm a monster!

"Oh no, shush now dear. Lay down, yes, right here in this bed. I'll fetch you something to help the pain. How you managed to get here at all is beyond me." she tutted and wobbled away. I close my eyes and try to hold my fear at bay.

"J-james." I murmur, the same time he says, "Remus!"

I freeze, knowing he's about to call me some sort of monster. Knowing he's about to spit at me and jeer and shun me.

It was so nice, having friends for that short while...

"Remus! What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

My eyes crack open. He... he hasn't figured it out? What...? I know he's smarter than that. I'm about to state the obvious when he steps to the side and I see whose lying in the hospital bed.

Sirius in face-down in the sheets, shirtless. There are bandages wrapped around his torso, but even from my position I can see that they're starting to be soaked through. And I fall into a whole new level of horror.

"Sirius..." I whisper, and he turns his eyes towards me. He looks pale – even more so than I – and sickly. But he cracks a smile.

"Whats up, Rem?"

"Sirius... I'm so sorry!" I can feel my eyes start to itch. It doesn't make much sense, really, but I don't want to leave. I want to be selfish and stay. I want to stay with James an Sirius and even little Peter.

"I won't lie to you. It hurts like bloody _hell._ But Pomfrey said I'll be fine. Just a scratch. I'm surprised she hasn't told us off for lookin' for you." His teeth flash again in a grin and I stare at him.

"You... you went _looking _for me?" I stare. "_Why_?"

James sits at the foot of his bed, and I try not to flinch as Sirius hisses in pain. "You're our friend now, Remus. You can't expect us to just take it lying down when you disappear."

"Yeah, we want in on your late night fun too." Sirius said.

"You..." I can't understand. "But now... now you hate me. You hate me, right?" I give Sirius a pleading look, and when he attempts to roll his eyes I turn my gaze to James.

He can't _forgive _me. There's no way someone would be able to _forgive me _after I nearly _killed _them. After I kept a secret that shouldn't have been a secret. There's no way any of this could just blow over.

"Remus, you could have told us." James said, quietly for once in his life. I can't even bring myself to look at him. There's that tone. That tone of utter disapointment. I close my eyes again and Madam Pomfrey is back, sealing up my injury with her wand and then propping my up so she can wrap me in bandages.

"Yeah, mate. We are you're friends." Sirius adds, and my eyes fly open.

"What?"

"We're your friends, Remus. You could have told us, at least." James shifts on the bed and Sirius glares at him and makes a move to try to kick him.

I can't help but smile. "You... you mean that you aren't..."

"Why'd we be scared of you, Rem? You're like, the nicest guy ever. It isn't your fault you turn into a furry nightmare. We still love you." Sirius flashed another smile and sits up. "I see you brought my robe, Remmy. Thanks." He grits his teeth in the smile as he pushes his legs over the side of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey looks as though she's about to pop a vein in her neck. "Lay down! Lay down right now!" she shrieks and I almost can't hear the sound of my own laugh.

Sirius ignores her completely and hobbles over to my bed. James comes with him and they both stand their like idiots smiling at me.

So this is what friendship is.

I haven't felt this since I was six.

"You're both such idiots. Smart people would run off at the sight of a werewolf." I laugh.

They laugh. And It's a sound that I want to hear for as long as I possibly can.

"And hey, Rems." Sirius leaned over, smile fading. I blink at him and he whispers. "Ladies totally dig scars. We're totally set."

I thump him on the head, and we all laugh again.


	8. Lost

_**A/N: **See guys? I'm updating uber often now. So be nice and come back to me? Pwease? Review just once? Favorite maybe? Anything?_

_**Chapter Eight~ Lost (Peter's P.O.V)**_

It was quite obvious that I was lost. I had no idea where I was going. I was trying to get to the Healing Ward, but I didn't really know where that was. I'd always followed, like I was supposed to, when Remus led the way. Then Sirius would follow, with James. And then me, bringing up the back, the most loyal follower! Because I was.

But... if Remus and Sirius and James were here, I wouldn't even be looking for the Healing Ward. I'd be tailing after them to the Mess Hall. And I _knew _how to get _there._

I was a bit scared, to say the least. I'd found myself in a hallway I didn't even realize existed, and it was darker than other hallways. The portraits didn't seem to like me much, and I was scared of them as well.

Suddenly people came gushing out of the floor. Oh, um, well it was actually a flight of stairs leading down to who knows where, and the people were just coming out. I knew who they were immediately, of course, by the bright green and silver colors that greeted me. Slytherins.

"Hey, look! A little lost lion, all alone in territory that clearly belongs to _us._" The voice was sly, and I flinched and backed away from it's black-haired owner. I had heard rumors about the Slytherins. Nasty, mean blokes, they were.

"Well would you look at that." an older, thin boy with long straight hair leaned on a pillar and looked down his nose at me. He didn't look nice at all.

"I-I'm looking for the Healing Ward..." I said nervously.

"Aww, is the little Gryffindork sick?" the black-haired girl flashed a crooked, mean smile that looked dangerous.

"Bellatrix, you're going to make him pee himself. Do calm down."

I wish I could say he – the tall blonde boy - was exaggerating... but I was shaking. "You're in S-Slytherin."

"Oh, a brilliant lad here." another boy slid forward and I paled further, but gave a shaky smile. I had plans for this kind of situation.

"Ah~ Rodolphus. I thought you'd overslept, love." the one called Bellatrix purred, smiling at the new boy.

I initiated my plan immediately. "I wish I had been sorted into Slytherin. After all, I _am _a Pureblood."

This was my brilliant plan. Okay, not really _brilliant _seeing as James and Sirius and even Remus usually came up with the ideas, but this was all mine. This was something I'd always been able to do, a skill I'd found I could use. "Really, kid?" The ones called Rodolphus (I assumed he was the son of the Lestrange family) and Bellatrix had rolled their eyes and snorted, but the taller blonde boy arched an eyebrow.

I grabbed the lifeline and nodded eagerly. "Purebloods should stick together, right?" I said eagerly.

Bellatrix laughed a laugh that actually kind of reminded me of Sirius. If Sirius had a girly voice. "Well he's got _something _right, at least!"

I nodded again. Yes – I could easily switch loyalties if it saved my rear end. I had barely opened my mouth to say something when I was suddenly faced with someone's back.

"Hey, you guys messing with Peter?" it was James, I realized. And immediately I was in awe of him again. Standing up to so many? Wow! That was brilliant!

"James!" I grinned.

"Morning, Peter." he yawned, and I noticed he was tired. Immediately I was depressed again. They _had _gone off on a late night adventure without me.

"Oh, it's _you_ Potter." the older blonde snorted.

"Black, Lestrange. _Malfoy._" James jerked his head in a nod that was _mostly _polite. I grinned again and gave a little bounce.

Then it hit me. Black. Sirius Black. Bellatrix Black. _Oh, now the resemblance makes sense._

"Where have youbeen? We didn't see you make an arse of yourself this morning at breakfast. We were quite beginning to enjoy the peace." Lestrange sniffed.

I flushed. It had been a very quiet breakfast. A _boringly _quite breakfast.

"I... was helping out a friend." James said, and lifted an arm. He tugged on his sleeve, as if adjusting it. I gasped.

It was covered with blood! James Potter's sleeve was coated in blood! Perhaps he beat someone senseless for messing with Remus. Yes, it had to be Remus. Remus was the weak link in the group, after all. Sirius and James and I could handle ourselves.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked a bit startled at the sight of the sleeve, but Lucius kept his face his usual mask. Wow, he was good.

"Mhmm. Yes, well, Potter, I believe you'd better keep a better leash on you're companions in the future. This one was very nearly scared to death." Malfoy sneered, and then turned on his heel and stalked away.

James watched him go and then turned to me, eyes bright with mischief. "Ahahaha! Was that not the most fun you've had in _ages_? The look on Bellatrix's face!" he laughed again, grinning.

I nodded and clapped and laughed with him.

"Blimey, Peter! We're going to be late to Charms!" he gasped suddenly, catching sight of the clock behind me. I started as his sudden outburst, and then nearly tripped over my feet as he dashed off.

"Where...are...Siri-" I panted as I caught up with him outside the door to Flitwick's room.

James looked at me and I saw that he looked uncomfortable. "They... They'll be along." he shrugged and went into class.

"Two and a half minutes late, Mr. Potter. Mr. Pettigrew."

"Yessir. Sorry, I... we were in the Medical Wing. With... Remus." James added the last bit as he passed.

Flitwick looked startled, started to say something, and then quickly snapped his mouth shut. "Oh. Very well then, take a seat."

Wait... why had we escaped punishment? James must be even more persuasive than I originally thought! Brilliant!

_**A/N: **This Peter is insanely different than the last Peter. And I think the newer chapters I'm posting are different too. I'm sorry... I guess my writing style has changed. And this IS my first story writing first person, I believe... so I'm sorry if it is kind of awkward._

_Please, please review. I got seven before I took a break and put this on hold... and since I started again I've recieve none. Please, just one to tell me to continue this?_

_~Solemnly Swearing She's Up To No Good - Kiti._


End file.
